User blog:Hero of My Destiny/Degrassi: The End of Time - (The Final Episodes Summary)
"Father If I Can Imagine p.t. 2" Friday, December 19, 2011 - 7:00pm Kim and Jessie really like eachother, and I mean really like eachother; James and Mason pull pranks on eachother. "You and I p.t. 1" Saturday, December 20, 2011 - 7:00pm Gia tries to get her pearents to accept Mason as her boyfriend; Nathaniel likes Jackie. Jackie likes Nathaniel. But the only problem is, Jackie's friend Jennie likes Nathaniel. "You and I p.t. 2" Sunday, December 21, 2011 - 7:00pm Mason stelroids problem gets out of hand; Kimberly is not ready to be a lesbian. "Freak The Freak Out p.t. 1" Monday, December 22, 2011- 7:00pm Naomi has a freak out in class, but what type of freakout was it? "Freak The Freak Out p.t. 2" Tuseday, December 23, 2011 - 7:00pm Trevor is trying to say sorry to David. "Lose Control p.t. 1" Wensday, December 24, 2011 - 7:00pm Sam and Naomi are finally a couple, but the only problem is. Naomi is to attached to Sam. "Lose Control p.t. 2" Thursday, December 25, 2011 - 7:00pm Sam tries to make an escape before things are to late. "Friends p.t. 1" Friday, December 26, 2011 - 7:00pm Jessie comes out of the closet of being bisexual, and Travis can't hang around her anymore. "Friends p.t. 2" Saturday, December 27, 2011- 7:00pm Jessie, Sam, David and Reggie try to teach Travis a lesson, but will there prank go to far? "The Big Bang Theory p.t. 1" Sunday, December 28, 2011 - 7:00pm Reggie begins to think Blake is cheating. '' '"The Big Bang Theory p.t. 2"' Monday, December 29, 2011 - 7:00pm ''Reggie thinks he may loose his boy crystal meth. Sam is in a love triangle between: Naomi, Keala and David '' '"Struck by Lightning p.t. 1"' Tuesday, December 30, 2011 - 7:00pm ''Sam is closed to being caught. Chyna is ready to tell everyone that she is preggers. "Struck by Lightning p.t. 2" Wensday, December 31, 2011 - 7:00pm Karama is not a great thing when you a cheating, lying, pig. "It's a Mad, Mad, World p.t. 1" Thursday, January 1, 2012 - 7:00pm David who is depressed that his boyfriend cheated on him begins to hang out with Toby. "It's a Mad, Mad, World p.t. 2" Friday, January 2, 2012 - 7:00pm David propositions Toby Issacs. "Halloween p.t. 1" Saturday, January 3, 2012 - 7:00pm The Halloween Ball at Degrassi is here. And spooky things is creepin; during the night, David trys to go out with Toby, Gia is in jail and Berlinda finds her mom. "Halloween p.t. 2" Sunday, January 4, 2012 - 7:00pm Berlinda has a creppy ride finding her mom. "iPad p.t. 1" Monday, January 5, 2012 - 7:00pm Nathaniel becomes more popular now that he is dating Jackie; Travis and Reggie are finally friends agian. "iPad p.t. 2" Tuseday, January 6, 2012 - 7:00pm Reggie is warned to stay away from Trevor, But Reggie goes in for the temptation. "Single Ladies p.t. 1" Monday, January 7, 2012 - 7:00pm Jennie, Chyna and Keala get fake ideas and go out to a bar. "Single Ladies p.t. 2" Tuesday, January 8, 2012 - 7:00pm Chyna is so wacked. She begins to date a 30 year old man. "Shoot Em' Up" Wensday, January 9, 2012 - 7:00pm-8:00pm (1 hour) Berlinda is tired of the bullying. Travis is offerd to be in an orgy. What episode are you excited for? Father If I Can Imagine You and I Freak The Freak Out Lose Control Friends The Big Bang Theory Struck By Lightning It's A, Mad, Mad, World Halloween iPad Single Ladies Shoot Em' Up Is Sam a good friend to David? Yes No Should Travis be slapped? Yes No Do you think Berlinda will kill herself? Yes No Do you think Trevor will rape Reggie Yes No Is Kim right for using Greg? Yes No Should Chyna tell Jared about the baby Yes No Should Chyna go back the mental hospital? Yes No What team are you on Team David Team Naomi Team Keala Category:Blog posts